A resistivity method, impedance method, induced polarization method, complex resistivity method, and double electrical method are normally applied when geological exploration and logging are performed. However, there is a common shortage in these methods, i.e., it is impossible to use only one parameter for making a qualitative analysis on the substance to be detected, but other physical parameters need to be taken into consideration for making a comprehensive comparison, in order to analyze and obtain a conclusion.
For example, the resistivity in response to petroleum is high when petroleum is explored by using the resistivity method. However, the resistivity in response to a stratum with low water salinity is also high, and the resistivity in response to a stratum with low porosity is high as well. Therefore, the petroleum cannot be identified depending only on the resistivity, and it is necessary to add the water salinity parameters and porosity parameters of the stratum into consideration for making a comprehensive analysis and drawing a conclusion.
In addition, since the water salinity parameters and porosity parameters of the stratum need to be added, it is also necessary to introduce a porosity measurement instrument for detecting the porosity of the stratum and a detection device of water salinity for detecting the water salinity of the stratum (or the water salinity parameters of the stratum is obtained from the relevant department). As a result, a qualitative analysis of the object to be detected cannot be achieved only by using one detection device.
Thus, if a user wants to use the existing method to make a qualitative analysis on the substance to be detected, it is necessary to use a plurality of detection devices to detect a plurality of parameters, and then collectively anal size the plurality of parameters, which makes the analysis process very cumbersome and the exploration efficiency low. In addition, this method is inconvenient for the user, and would also lead to increased exploration cost.